


Another Fine Mess

by Amberdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CapRBB 2019, DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Created for the 2019 CapRBB, with story written by QueenoftheRandomWord42. Story link https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974506





	Another Fine Mess

The first of four [](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[caprbb](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/) **art posts. 

I was dead lucky to have all of my art picked by some lovely, talented Marvel writers, and this one was picked up by Queenoftherandomword42.

Story link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974506)   
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974506)

This is the main reversebang picture which inspired the story  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47935959967/in/photostream/)

It's watercolour with ink lines, and the background is tissue paper, gum arabic and watercolour. I added the text digitally, of course. I ca'nt write that neatly these days! LOL  
The banner is all digital.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silence is Golden (But Duct Tape is Silver)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974506) by [QueenoftheRandomWord42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRandomWord42/pseuds/QueenoftheRandomWord42)




End file.
